


A thunderous fucking

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: While Ash is shopping Delia is having fun with his Pikachu...Set before the first anime league
Relationships: PIkachu/Delia
Kudos: 1





	A thunderous fucking

In Pallet Town Delia Ketchum had sent her soon down to get some shopping with Brock and Misty, she convinced them too take Mr Mime, but too leave Pikachu at home, the woman licked her lips for what she had planned for the electric mouse.

Soon she was naked infront off Pikachu, the pokemon looked confused as she picked him up and start too massage between his hind legs, making the pokemon gasp as she worked up a pace on the electric mouse, soon his cock was getting erect and he shocked her in pleasure, making the woman smirk as she moved him too her tits, the electric mouse sucking her tits making Ash’s mum gasp in pleasure, soon she was back on his cock, she sucked and slurped making the pokemons five inch cock erect as she sucked him good soon Pikachu was cumming in her mouth making Delia sigh in pleasure.

Soon she had her ass in the air and smirked at Pikachu “C’mon big boy fuck your trainers slut of a mother” Pikachu smirked and pretty soon he was shoving his cock in and out off Delia’s pussy making the woman gasp and moan as she hadn’t had a cock in years and Pikachu was fucking her nicely, soon she was grunting as was Pikachu pretty soon he was having an orgasm spraying his cum in the womans pussy giving Delia a depraved pokemon creampie for her to finger and lick up.

Delia and Pikachu where exhausted after hours off just pure fucking on the woman’s bed, the pokemon’s spunk leaking out off her pussy, she was panting, this was the best fucking she had gotten in a long, long time, pulling Pikachu near her she gave him a big sloppy kiss, and got electrocuted by the mouse “B-best fucking ever” she stuttered as she fell down due too the shock…

END

admittedly I just threw this together after seeing a few R34 pictures of Delia and a Pikachu enjoy :)


End file.
